Till Death do us Part
by Mikaelavevo
Summary: A tale of two feuding families and their sons whose love threatens them. 1800s AU, Romeo and Juliet themes, Mikayuu.
1. House of Gold

"Yuichirou!" exclaimed Lady Amane. "You horrid child come here!"

Yuu whined and huffed at his mother's harsh tone and trudged over to her.

"Mother, I'm not a child! I'm 16 now."

"If you are not a child, then explain to me just _why_ you were sneaking about the Shindo estate!" Lady Amane interrogated.

"Mother-"

"Do not 'Mother' me young man!" His mother grabbed him by the ear and dragged him up the stairs. "You know why we do not associate with that horrible family; they're barely even human!"

Yuu struggled in his mother's grasp, grumbling in pain.

"That's why I was there! Ow…! I was trying to see if what they say about them is true!"

Lady Amane threw her son into his chambers and watched over him as he stood and rubbed his ear in pain.

"I do not want to see you hurt because of those… monsters! They should not even be allowed into civil society…" Lady Amane sighed, turning on her heel, leaving her only son standing there. She made her way back to the dining room to join her husband. As she took her seat across from him, he saw Lord Amane look up from his newspaper.

"What did he do now?" Amane asked as if this wasn't his son's first offense.

"The servant who was attending to the groceries for this week saw him sneak into the Shindo estate…" She saw her husband stiffen at the mention of that name.

"Foolish boy, he's going to get himself killed someday…" Lord Amane shook his head with a sigh. "He needs to settle down already. Perhaps his reckless behavior will cease if he finds a suitable wife."

"Perhaps…" Lady Amane agreed.

Yuu scoffed quietly as he sat on the other side of the wall.

'Marriage?' He thought as he rolled his eyes. Yuu had no plans whatsoever to settle down. All he wanted to do was escape the stuffy uptight home he grew up in and leave the stuffy uptight town he grew up in. Yuu had plans to see the world, and he was not going to let his parents stop him.

Yuu grabbed his satchel, which had been discarded haphazardly onto the floor in the conflict prior and snuck out the servants' door. He would never come back, and why should he? His parents just wanted to marry him off to some girl who wanted his money.

The wannabe runaway pulled out his map and headed to the nearest port. However, as he crossed through the city square, he got caught in the traffic of a crowd, and was pushed to the side. Next to him was a man clearly of lower standing. He almost looked dead, sporting a dull shade of slate grey. Yuu noticed a massive array of scars and scabbed wounds around his neck and wrists that made his stomach churn. The man's lifeless, dark, beady eyes darted about to focus on the teen. He nervously peered down at the stack of parchment he was holding and then to Yuichirou.

"U-um…. Are you on the list, sir?" The man asked Yuu, presenting him the list. Yuu carefully took the parchment in his gloved hands, reading the neatly printed section at the top to himself.

"Guestlist for his Lord Shindo's masquerade tonight," Yuu muttered to himself, raising an eyebrow. His curiosity controlled his body as he read over the list of guests. "Why yes, I'm right here." Yuu quickly pointed to a random name.

"Oh, Here you go sir, see you there." The man said, handing Yuu a small printed invitation.

Yuu grinned to himself, placing the card into his pocket. "Thank you, sir."

Yuu returned to his parent's estate with the thought of running away pushed to the far back of his mind. He scaled the thick vine branches up to his room's balcony and flopped onto his bed, excited to decipher the Shindo family secret once and for all.

Mikaela Shindo nervously paced about his chambers, anxious about his father's annual masquerade. This year was the year that the female family friends would try to court him. He was not excited to say the least.

"Mikaela," his mother, Lady Shindo, called as she climbed the grand staircase to her son's bedroom.

"Yes mother?" Mika asked as he stood up.

Lady Shindo was already dressed to the nines for her husband's masquerade. She was hauntingly beautiful and carried an air of mystery and authority wherever she went. She sat down on Mika's fainting chair, her dress fanning out around her like an ocean wave.

"Mikaela, do you know how important this party is for us?" Lady Shindo asked her son, ashing her cigarette into the ashtray on the side table. Mika was never one for smoking, so it usually was empty.

Mika frowned, rubbing his arm. He knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Yes mother… I understand that this is important," Mika hesitated.

"You must let the girls court you, son. Please do this for your father and I." Lady Shindo brought her cigarette to her rouge lips as Mika stiffened.

"But…"

"You're not a child, Mikaela." Mika winced as his mother stood. "You can handle getting courted, can't you?"

"Yes mother…" Mika stared at his hands, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

"Good boy," His mother said as she ruffled his fluffy blonde hair and left him to his lonesome until the festivities began.

After he was sure she left, Mika draped himself over his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he was not ready to find any sort of suitor. He knew that he had never been interested in girls, but if he had told his mother that, she would have burnt him at the stake.

That thought sent a chill down Mika's spine. He knew he had obligations to his family, but every time he thought about marriage, his heart ached. Mika placed his hand on his chest, unsure. He felt like throwing up, or crying, or screaming, or hiding, or running away, but all he could find himself able to do was stare quietly at his bedroom ceiling, emotionless.


	2. Alone Together

Yuu waited until he could hear the distinct snores of his parents to sneak out of his home. He had snatched a black masquerade mask he had from one of his parents' parties. As he made his way down the grand staircase, Yuu was cautious of the rickety moans coming from underneath his feet. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he quietly sprinted for the door, forcing it open.

It was a rather chilly April night. Yuu saw his breath as he walked to the home of his family's adversaries. To say he was nervous was an understatement. If he was caught he would be as good as dead. He swallowed as he made it to the door of the party. The same servant was standing there, and recognised him.

"Oh hello, sir. Right this way, sir," The servant ushered him in, practically shoving him into a crowd of people.

Almost immediately, Yuichirou made his way to the many tables with refreshments neatly arranged on them. Yuu saw a few chatting couples grab glasses filled with wine in them, so he followed and grabbed a glass, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He made his way to one side of the room, swishing the liquid around in his glass.

Now, Yuu was not one for wine by any means, but something to him seemed off about this particular wine. It seemed to be thicker than wine usually was. Looking around, the other party-goers did not seem to notice, or even be intoxicated in any way. Yuu looked at his drink once more, perplexed, but brushed it off as some sort of exotic liqueur.

As soon as Yuu's eyes met the expansive crowd again, he made direct eye contact with a blonde teen in a white mask. The boy looked about the same age as him, and, upon their meeting gaze, turned bright red.

Yuu was intrigued by the boy, as he had never seen him before. Plopping his drink down on a side table, he strode over to the teen.

"Shall I have this dance?" Yuu asked in a fake cheesy accent, taking a bow. The boy chuckled and grabbed Yuu's hands, taking the lead.

"You shall," the boy laughed as they danced. People took notice of the two boys dancing, but assumed they were in the middle of changing partners.

"What's your name?" asked Yuu as they twirled in between other couples.

"Mikaela Shindo, but Mika is fine." Responded the blonde. "And you are...?"

Yuu's heart began to thud in his chest, he was dancing with a Shindo. His parents would disown him and serve his head on a silver platter if they found out.

"Y-Yuichirou… Amane, but Yuu is fine." Yuu hesitated. Yuu saw that Mika's eyes widened, his demeanor changing completely.

"It… It's not safe for you in here," Mika breathed in his ear. Mika pulled Yuu from the crowded dance floor and into the courtyard.

Yuu noticed that the Shindo courtyard was a lot more extravagant than his own. Roses adorned every garden that lined the walkway that he and Mika were walking on.

"So how did you get in here, Yuichirou Amane? Generally, we don't see a lot of Amanes in our parties. You clearly weren't invited." Mikaela asked with a smirk.

"Well it was quite easy actually. I basically walked in." Yuu said, marvelling at the huge gazebo placed in the center of the courtyard.

"Ah," said Mika, snorting. "So a servant let you in?"

"Yup."

"That's too bad, if my father finds out you're here, you and that servant will be killed…" Mikaela rambled as Yuichirou visibly paled.

Mika cleared his throat. "So why _did_ you come? These parties are typically uneventful. I wish I didn't have to go."

"My parents tell me that your family has a secret," Yuuchiro said as Mika tensed. "That you're monsters. I never knew what they meant…"

"I… I'm not sure what you mean." He brushed off Yuu's question as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "It's probably your parents making up stories to keep you away from here…"

"I suppose you're right. I mean, you seem pretty normal to me!" Yuu smiled.

"Ha ha, yeah…" Mika trailed off as he rubbed his arm.

A heavy silence came over the boys.

Mika was scared. He was scared that he was near an Amane, not to mention speaking to him! _And_ he had learned that the Amane's might know about his family's 'problem'. Mika prayed that his parents didn't recognize Yuu.

Mikaela peered over at Yuu, who was taking in the courtyard. Mika inwardly sighed, thankful that his companion wasn't lingering on their previous conversation.

"You guys must have a lot of time to garden." Yuu thought aloud, shattering the silence.

"Mm." Mika confirmed.

"I'll admit," Yuu smirked, "your courtyard is a lot better than ours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, ours is half the size of this one, and most of the plants are dead." Yuu frowned.

"That's what I'd expect from an Amane!" Mika laughed as he playfully punched Yuu's shoulder. Yuu joined in, laughing. Soon the boys were left in silence again for a few moments.

"Why do you think our families hate each other?" Yuu asked, looking over at Mika.

"I…" Mika started. He quickly realized he could not answer. "I'm not sure, nobody's ever told me…"

"I don't see why we need to hate each other if we don't even know why!" Yuu grumbled, frustrated. "I've never even seen our parents interact. I didn't even know that there was a Shindo my age!"

"If it makes you feel better I didn't know you existed either, Yuu-chan."

Yuu turned pink at Mika's sudden nickname for him, but he did not protest it. Nor did he protest when Mika grabbed his hand.

The blonde had seen several of his potential suitors and began to panic.

"I wanna show you something." Mika said, pulling Yuu away from his suitors' lines of sight. Mika climbed the lattice leaning against his house and lead the dark haired boy to a secluded ledge on his roof. The full moon shone brightly through a thick blanket of stars as Yuu stared, mesmerised.

"Wow," was all he could muster as he took a seat close to his companion. Mika nodded in agreement.

"This is where I go to get away from… all of that." Mika said, making a haphazard gesture toward the party.

"The view is amazing, I've never seen the night sky this fully before!" Yuu smiled at Mika, who turned pink and smiled back.

"Thanks, Yuu-chan." Mika murmured, leaning against the other.

"Thanks for what?" Yuichirou asked, looking at Mikaela.

"Thanks for… being different, I guess. All of these parties are the same, and if you weren't here, I think I would have killed myself."

Yuu snorted and lightly shoved his friend.

"Drama queen."

Mika laughed in spite of himself, wiping beads of tears from his eyes.

Yuu blushed as he saw the way the full moon illuminated Mika's champagne fluffy hair. He turned to look at Yuu and he seemed to glow with happiness.

Mika met his gaze and turned equally as red. He reached out and touched Yuu's hand, causing the boy to turn even more red. Yuu swallowed, not breaking his gaze. Mika wanted to try something; he knew that his mother would come searching for him soon.

Why was Yuu so enthralled by Mika touching his hand? He thought something was wrong with him. He had never felt like this around any of the girls that tried to court him. Yuu's cheeks were hot in contrast to the chill air and his heart was hammering in his chest. As Mika got closer to him, Yuu began to shake like a leaf.

Mika brought his lips to Yuu's gently as he felt his partner heat up dramatically. Suddenly, Yuu forgot all of his troubles, the world fading in the background. Yuu forgot that this boy was supposed to be his enemy. Yuu kissed back, grabbing Mika's other hand. They pulled away, beaming at each other after Lady Shindo started to call out his name. Both were flushed light pink and looked at each other, not letting go.

"I-I hope to see you again, Yuu," Mika whispered as he kissed his cheek.

"Me too. Bye, Mika," Yuu said, sighing dizzily. When Mika left, Yuu touched his lips, wondering if he'd ever feel the sensation of kissing Mika again.

A little while later, Yuu made his way back into the party and to the table he put his wine on. He grinned and drank it, however, as soon as the liquid met his tongue, he knew something was very wrong. He let the liquid spill back into his glass.

'This isn't wine….' It had a metallic coppery taste. The world began to spin around him, everything suddenly making sense. Mika brushing his question off, this was why. The other party goers were not drunk because they were drinking blood. Yuu dropped the glass. The dark crimson stained the pearly white floor as the glass shattered into oblivion.

The Shindo family was full of vampires. This _party_ was full of vampires. Yuu felt sick to his stomach as he ran for the door, pushing past the vampires in his path. Mika saw him barreling through the crowd and his eyes widened.

"Yuu…! Oh no..." he said quietly.

Yuu broke into a sprint as soon as he left the doorway. He desperately scaled his way into his room and immediately felt like throwing up. As he climbed into bed, he figured out the severity of what he had done, and what he had discovered.

He had kissed another boy…a Shindo! A vampire! And he liked it, he _really_ liked it. Yuu's hand touched his lips. If he was not killed by his parents, he would be killed by the town for sure. He would ruin his and Mika's families.

Yuu closed his eyes, he couldn't get the metallic taste of blood out of his mouth, nor could he get the heavenly thought of Mika out of his head.

A/N: ALTERNATE KISS SCENE BY THE LOVELY QUEENLY

Yuuchiro lays gentle touch to Mikaela's cheek, and leans to leave with him the softest grazing of voice. "You've the most enchanting lips I am to see. Shall mine be as so blessed by them on this fair night?"

With his lips so pleasantly enchanting, Mikaela speaks back, "Not until I see bofa."

"Bofa?" Yucuchiro asks, his perplexity relayed by contracted expression. "What's-?"

"BOFA DEEZ NUTS!" Mikaela shouts.


End file.
